


beyond the sea

by americangrunge



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, the love island/x-files crossover no one asked for, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangrunge/pseuds/americangrunge
Summary: A loud scoff emits from Bobby, who has moved to cross his arms over his chest. “Let me guess, they think Nessie did it?”“Ness—” Delta groans again. “Agent McKenzie, surely you aren’t implying what I think you are?”“One weird thing happens around Loch Ness and everyone immediately blames Nessie.” He frowns. “I’m just sick of it, okay?”---Or, the X-Files crossover no one asked for.
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	beyond the sea

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not sure where or why I got the idea to do a LITG/X-Files crossover, but here's my submission for the fanfiction subreddit's [prompt contest](https://www.reddit.com/r/LITGFanFiction/comments/jmcy8o/prompt_comp_2/) for this month.
> 
> If you're on Tumblr, feel free to come hang out with me at [americangrunge](http://americangrunge.tumblr.com).
> 
> Get ready to get weird.

Assistant Director Koh looks between the two agents, his expression flat. Bobby briefly wonders if the creases in his forehead, much like the ones in his overpriced slacks, are permanent.

“Before we begin,” he says, his dark eyes trained on his desk as he sorts through thick manila folders, “I don’t recall seeing your report from McMinnville, Agent McKenzie.”

Bobby grins, his legs spread wide in the armchair he’s slouched in. “So sorry, Director. I asked Delta to put my name on hers, but I guess she must’ve forgotten.”

Beside him, Delta rolls her eyes, trying to subtly kick him in the shin. “Shut up, Bobby,” she hisses. His grin just widens.

Koh looks between them again, his eyes narrow and intense as they settle on Bobby, who has only now realized he’s not getting out of this meeting unscathed. “ _Right._ Well, as you know, the Bureau has recently instated a rule that all paperwork must be completed before a new case can be assigned.”

Bobby straightens, his back now ramrod straight. “Er—”

“Which means, of course,” Director Koh continues, “that Agent Salvani will report to the new location _alone_ , and Special Agent Zabinski will serve as back-up—”

“What!” Bobby blurts out, unable to control himself. “You’re sending that overgrown moldy peach—”

Delta angles herself away from her partner, her eyes wide in sudden embarrassment.

If Koh takes any offense to the statement, it doesn’t show. “You are free to complete your paperwork and join your partner, Agent McKenzie.”

“Well, I guess that depends on what the assignment is.”

“Agent—”

“Like, are we actually doing something _cool,_ or are we being sent to fucking backwater Pennsylvania to investigate voter fraud? Because if it’s something cool—”

Delta groans loudly, and Bobby can hear her scolding him in his head, can practically hear her ask Koh for a new partner. “Bobby, please stop.”

Koh pinches the bridge of his nose, clearly as sick of him as Delta. “We’ve been asked to assist in an overseas case. Agent Salvani, you and Special Agent Zabinski will report to Drumnadrochit tomorrow at roughly—”

“ _Drumnadrochit_?”

“Yes, Agent McKenzie,” Koh sighs.

“As in Scotland? As in my homeland? As in—”

“Might you be finished interrupting me?” Koh asks, raising a perfectly-groomed eyebrow. Bobby swallows hard and nods. “There have been a series of disappearances in the area surrounding Loch Ness. Local resources aren’t enough and, well, the higher-ups across the pond don’t seem very keen on taking it seriously.”

Director Koh’s steady gaze pins Bobby to his chair. “As you may know, the department has gained… a bit of a reputation, hence why we’ve been asked to assist in the investigation.”

Delta nods, scribbling hurriedly in the notebook she always kept on her. “Director Koh, if I may—” Bobby snorts at her formality, earning him a glare. “What is it they think we’ll find? Loch Ness is the second-largest and second-deepest loch in Scotland, not to mention it’s surrounded by mountains. Is it not plausible to assume the disappearances are merely… accidents?”

A loud scoff emits from Bobby, who has moved to cross his arms over his chest. “Let me guess, they think Nessie did it?”

“Ness—” Delta groans again. “Agent McKenzie, surely you aren’t implying what I think you are?”

“ _One_ weird thing happens around Loch Ness and everyone immediately blames Nessie.” He frowns. “I’m just sick of it, okay?”

“Then maybe,” Delta begins, and Bobby can practically _hear_ how hard she’s clenching her jaw, “you should _do your goddamn paperwork_ so you can defend her honor?”

Director Koh has the report on his desk not even an hour later.

* * *

Much to Delta’s displeasure, Bobby spends the thirty-minute drive to Drumnadrochit from the Inverness airport talking about _Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster_.

“Bobby, I just spent nearly _nine hours_ on a plane. I don’t want to fucking talk about Scooby-Doo.”

The agent scoffs. “I just need answers, Del. I mean, I know Fred isn’t Velma-level smart, but how did he pronounce Drumnadrochit wrong when Scooby got it right? He’s a _dog._ ”

“You’re an FBI agent and you spend your free time watching Scooby-Doo movies?” she asks, her eyes darting to her left briefly.

“Uh, yeah,” Bobby answers simply. “Why do you think I _wanted_ to be an FBI agent?”

“I—what? _That_ was your inspiration? Not to… I don’t know… help people? Solve crimes? Do some good in the world?”

Bobby is indignant. “I can do both, obviously,” he says. “We’ve closed almost sixty-three cases this year alone no thanks to me.”

Delta doesn’t bother replying. Long, slender fingers grip the steering wheel until her knuckles turn white, a sign Bobby has come to recognize as her choosing to be the bigger person and not respond to his quips. And, really, it’s almost too easy to get her riled up like this. Koh had known what he was doing when he’d made them partners. Delta was straight-laced and no-nonsense, had always wanted to work for the feds, and was scientifically-minded in a way that allowed her to ace all the Bureau’s exams without really trying.

Then there was Bobby, who’d had a rough past but was curious and scrappy and had a knack for being in the right place at the right time and stumbling onto some bigger picture, almost always by accident. So, yes, he annoys the absolute hell out of Delta, but somehow they work together well.

Plus, if Bobby is being completely honest, someone as uptight as Delta needs to be annoyed every now and then.

As Delta parks their shitty rental car in a jagged, asphalt lot outside their hotel (if it can even be called that), she voices the same thoughts in Bobby’s head: “Wow, the Bureau really went all-out.”

“Bet they would’ve put you and Zabinski in a penthouse suite,” Bobby jokes. Unfolding his lean frame from the passenger seat, he joins his partner in looking up at their subpar lodging arrangements. A gentle breeze wraps around him, greeting him as if he’s an old friend who hasn’t come home in a long time.

The building, even with all its angled features and prominent, white lettering, looks tired. Aged shingles cling to the roof and front structure for dear life; if he looks closely enough, Bobby can tell which letters of _The Drumnadrochit Hotel_ have recently been replaced. Without having to go in, he already knows it’s going to smell like dried earth, mothballs, and soup.

“Shall we?” Delta asks, her resignation evident in her sigh. Bobby nods, grabbing both of their bags from the back seat.

“We have a long day tomorrow,” she continues, standing to the side to allow Bobby through the door of the reception area first. He swears as he knocks into a concrete planter. “We’re to meet with someone named Henrik Ulvaeus who, according to Director Koh, has some… _interesting_ theories about the disappearances.”

Remaining outside while Bobby fetches their room keys, she digs at her cuticles and guards the luggage. From what, she isn’t sure. The car park is nearly empty, only two or three other cars taking up spaces, and she hasn’t seen another human being since they left the airport. She can hear Bobby speaking to someone, so clearly people _do_ exist in this tiny village, but it does little to ease her nerves. There’s something unsettling about it all.

When Bobby emerges from the office, whatever was left of Delta’s resolve immediately crumbles.

“You’ve got to be joking,” she says, staring at the single room key dangling from his fingertips. “What’s the point in working for the fucking _Federal Bureau of Investigation_ if this is the best they can come up with?”

A shit-eating grin is all he offers in return. “You better hope I don’t snore, Del.”

* * *

Bobby does snore. Very loudly, in fact.

It’s so bad that, halfway through the night, Delta yanks the thin duvet off her bed and trudges outside, down the steps, and across the parking lot to try and sleep in the car.

Just as she’s teetering on the edge of sleep, a loud, shrill scream sounds from the darkness. Her body jerks awake and moves into a sitting position, her heart thumping wildly in her ears. The hotel is situated in the middle of a village surrounded by mountains and wilderness—there’s no way to know where the sound had come from, and Delta curses herself for having left her gun and flashlight in the room.

She has to go back, has to wake up Bobby.

But, for the first time since she was partnered with Agent McKenzie and started investigating all these weird things, she’s paralyzed by fear.

One deep, steadying breath—then two, then three. As her heart rate slowly returns to normal, or at least a manageable high, she goes over in her head what she already knows:

  1. They’re here to investigate a series of disappearances.
  2. Koh seemed disinclined to believe they were accidental.
  3. Even if she _did_ believe in the Loch Ness Monster, she’d never read anything to indicate it was violent or prone to eating people.
  4. That scream was unlike anything she’d ever heard before, full of fear and desperation.



Shaky hands lean forward to grab her phone from the center console. Her call to Bobby goes unanswered and sent to voicemail four times before a groggy, panicked voice finally greets her from the other end.

“Del? Where are you?”

“The parking lot,” she whispers. “In the car, to be exact.”

Looking up at their room, she can see Bobby peering down at her through a small opening in the curtains. “The car? What the fuck are you doing in there?”

“Your snoring was unbearable,” she snaps. “I came down here to sleep.”

Bobby scoffs. “Well, you could’ve let me know, at least. I woke up to a bunch of missed calls from you and you’re nowhere to be—wait, why are you whispering?”

“I heard something.”

“You gonna elaborate on that?” he asks.

She hesitates, doubt suddenly creeping in. “There was… a scream.”

“Okay. I mean, we _are_ at a hotel, are you sure it wasn’t just two people who love each other very much?”

“I’ve never heard anything like it before.”

As soon as the words leave her mouth, she knows she’s walked right into it. “Guess you’ve been spending time with the wrong kinds of men, then, huh?”

“Fuck you, McKenzie. I don’t have time for this.”

Bobby clicks his tongue. “Rude.”

“Can you… can you come down here? I left my gun and the flashlight up there.”

“Oh, Del, are you scared?” In her head, she sees him waggle his eyebrows at her. “Do you need me to come protect you?”

“Forget it,” she grits out, “I’ll be up in a second.”

No longer surrounded by the metal protection of the car, Delta can feel the change in the air across her skin. Goosebumps form on her arms, the hair bristling at the nape of her neck, and all at once she feels both utterly _alone_ and a million sets of eyes watching every move she makes. Before she can mull over the very real possibility of _not_ making it to their room in time (and what might happen if she doesn’t), her feet are sprinting across the pavement.

Bobby’s there to catch her as she barges through the door, his stupid quips dying on his tongue as he takes in her disheveled appearance. For as long as he’s worked with Delta, she’s never seemed this shaken-up, this utterly _terrified_. His hands move to her arms to steady her, gripping tight.

“Del? You okay?” he asks, amber eyes searching her face for any indication of something wrong.

She nods slowly. “Yeah,” she answers, “it just… it feels _off_ out there. Something isn’t right.”

Bobby leads her to the edge of his bed. “Sit. You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Delta gives him a pointed look. “I didn’t even say that to be a smartass. Just… just relax, okay? You’re starting to freak me out.”

He sits next to her, the weight of him instantly calming her frazzled nerves, and she sags against his side when he wraps an arm around her shoulders. Exhaustion slowly creeps back in, blurring the edges of her vision and short-circuiting her brain, and Bobby doesn’t move an inch as she falls asleep in his arms.

* * *

Henrik Ulvaeus lives in a shanty of a cabin tucked deep into the wilderness, the kind of place you’d overlook a million times if you didn’t know it was there.

Nestled deep into a thicket of pine trees, most of the exterior has been reclaimed by the earth, tendrils of moss and leaves hanging from the thatched, slanted roof. Bobby would almost describe it as dilapidated, and it isn’t until Henrik comes stumbling out of a seemingly well-enforced front door that he’s confident it isn’t going to collapse in front of their eyes.

“Hallå!” he greets them.

The man in front of them is tall and very, very blond, his long hair tied messily atop his head. A pair of thick, square-framed glasses cover excited eyes, the green of them nearly blending in with the forest around them. But it’s his bare feet and _Scottish Truth Seekers_ t-shirt that causes Delta to groan, knowing immediately how this is going to go.

She strides forward anyway, her hand outstretched. “Mr. Ulvaeus, it’s very nice to meet you. I’m Agent Delta Salvani and this is my partner, Agent Bobby McKenzie.”

“Trust me, the pleasure is all mine. Please come in!”

Perhaps naively, the agents had assumed the inside of the cabin would match the outside—earthy, wood-paneled, cozy. Instead, they’re greeted with an underground hacker’s lair, technology taking up every bit of space of the cramped interior. Large, upright servers blink at them in different colors, hard drives whirring from extended use, files and binders overflowing with scribbled-on pages and maps and crude drawings.

“I was very pleased when I heard the Bureau wished to speak with me,” Henrik says, perching behind a desktop that Bobby can only assume had been around at the dawn of time. “I have been writing to them for weeks about this. I know everything that goes on in these mountains.”

Delta smiles politely. “I have no doubt about that.”

Not at all liking the way Henrik is looking at his partner, Bobby cuts in, “Mr. Ulvaeus, could you tell us anything you may know about these disappearances?”

The look on Delta’s face nearly topples him with offended laughter. “What?” he hisses to her. “I can be professional, too.”

“Not likely,” she whispers back.

Oblivious to their side conversation, Henrik continues: “The first one occurred roughly a fortnight ago. I was out foraging for chanterelle mushrooms—which are my favorite, especially if you cook them with butter and garlic…” His words trail off, a dreamy look overtaking his features.

Bobby sighs. “The disappearances, Mr. Ulvaeus.”

“Oh, right. I was out after dark, which I’ve made a habit not to do because I’m scared of the wild cats, but I _really_ wanted those mushrooms, so out I went. I’d say it was not long past nine-o’clock when I heard this horrible—”

“Scream?” Delta asks, finishing his sentence for him, and Henrik nods. “Yes, I heard it last night.”

“Ah, I see,” he says solemnly. “I would operate under the assumption that someone else has gone missing, then.”

Bobby picks up a notebook and begins to thumb through it. “You have any theories?”

Despite reaching out to the Bureau because of the two agents in his cabin specifically, Henrik still looks between the two of them, trying to determine if they’re to be trusted. “Well…”

“Mr. Ulvaeus, may I ask how long you’ve lived here? Has anything like this happened before?”

“No,” he answers, “not to my knowledge. Summer is the peak of tourist season, but even then there’s not much activity going on. But… you could feel it, couldn’t you? When you heard the scream? The earth feels different.”

Delta doesn’t respond, but the look on her face confirms Henrik’s suspicion. Yes, she’d felt it, and it’d scared the life out of her.

“To me, it’s really obvious what’s behind this,” Henrik says. The two agents stay quiet but adopt identical looks on their faces, lips pursed and eyebrows raised. “Well, _obviously_ it’s aliens.”

Delta sags in disappointment, having heard enough of Bobby’s harebrained theories about extraterrestrials over the years. Beside her, her partner stands up straighter, happy to hear _someone_ isn’t trying to throw Nessie under the bus. He’d been convinced of her innocence all along—having some validation is nice.

“If we were to investigate these aliens,” Bobby says, “where might we start?”

* * *

There’s nothing at all on the beach to indicate something had gone amiss. No footprints, no scraps of clothing, no scorched earth. It just looks like a normal beach, and somehow that’s more unnerving than finding a body or a suspicious humanoid creature with two large eyes and grey skin.

Koh had sent them to investigate abductions and supposed alien activity before. There was always _something_ left behind, usually a witness, and having worked enough of those cases, the agents could now spot one a mile off. But this is different—aliens certainly aren’t to blame here, much to Bobby’s dismay.

“This is getting absurd,” Delta says, poking at the wet sand with a stick she’d found a few meters back. “There’s nothing at all to suggest anything supernatural is going on. People have accidents all the time in national parks.”

Bobby snorts. “What’s your theory, then? People just keep tumbling off mountains and screaming?”

“Well, why not? I distinctly remember you screaming your head off outside the Bureau office last year when we had that bad snowstorm and you fell on the patch of black ice.”

“That was different,” Bobby snaps, his eyebrows knit together.

“Sure,” Delta laughs. After taking a final look around, she checks the watch on her wrist and sighs. “We should probably start heading back to the hotel. Sun’s starting to set.”

A lopsided grin makes its way onto Bobby’s face. “Of course. Wouldn’t want to lose your footing in the dark and stumble off a mountain.”

It was meant to be a silly quip, the kind Bobby has made a million times before, and usually Delta would just sigh or roll her eyes. But she doesn’t this time. She turns to face him, eyes blazing and nostrils flared, and Bobby just swallows, bracing himself for the scolding he’s about to receive.

“You know what? _Fuck you,_ McKenzie! You’ve been nothing but unhelpful this entire time. All you do is make these stupid comments to try and get under my skin—well, congratulations! You’ve done it. If you put half as much effort into trying to solve this as you do trying to be funny, maybe I could finally fuck off and get the hell away from you!”

Bobby feels like he’s been shot. “Del,” he says, moving forward to reach her.

“Just go back to the hotel,” she snaps, turning her back to him so he can’t see her dab at the corners of her eyes. “I’m staying here to figure this out.”

“We only have one car,” he says stupidly. “How will you get back?”

She throws her arms up in exasperation. “Who cares? I’ll figure it out.”

He wants to tell her _he_ cares—he cares so deeply that even the thought of leaving her on her own makes him preemptively feel like the other half of himself is missing, but he knows it’s not the time. Knows it’s better to give her some space, because at the rate they’re going, the first conversation she’ll be having once they’re back stateside will be with Koh to request a permanent transfer. And that thought hurts worse than whatever he’s feeling right now.

With a resigned sigh, he digs the car keys from his pocket and tosses them to her. Then he turns on his heel and trudges down the beach the way they’d came.

* * *

He’s nearly a mile away when he hears it.

The same blood curdling scream Delta must’ve heard in the early hours of the morning.

It’s a sound that tears right through him, seeps into his bones and leaves anguish in its wake; a sound that makes him feel hopeless. Right away, he knows it’s Delta. He’s heard her scream before, but it never sounded like this.

Without thinking twice about it, Bobby takes off running toward the beach. What he lacks in knowledge and logic, he makes up for in speed and combat. There’s not much Bobby loves more than a fight—human or supernatural—so while Delta always had her nose in a book to ace the Bureau’s exams, Bobby spent his time in the armory or the gym.

And now he’s really fucking glad he did.

Mere minutes feel like hours as his lungs and muscles begin to burn, but he doesn’t stop running. There’s only one thought permeating his brain and it’s getting to Delta as soon as possible, because if he’s too late, if something happens to her because he’d left her alone after a stupid argument prompted by his own immaturity…

Well, he can’t really bear to think about that.

When he reaches the beach, Delta’s halfway into Loch Ness, something beneath the water dragging her by her leg. Her fingers dig into the sand, trying fruitlessly to grab onto something to prevent being pulled further underwater.

“Del!” Bobby screams, legs tiring quickly as he runs toward her through the sand.

Her eyes widen, trying to make out his frame in the dark. “Bobby!” His chest constricts at the relief in her voice. “It’s a fucking kelpie!”

He trips over a small dune, landing on his chest. Pushing onto his knees, he digs through his coat pockets for his gun— _the_ gun, the one Koh had only issued to the two of them. “What kills a kelpie?”

Delta groans again, both at Bobby and as she kicks at the creature under the water. “Are you serious? You’re the one who’s into this weird shit!”

“Sorry I’ve never met a goddamn _kelpie_ , Delta! Would you like me to save your life or not?”

She screams again as she’s pulled deeper. “Less sass, more rescuing, McKenzie! This thing is gonna fucking eat me and spit my entrails at you if you don’t hurry it up!”

Scrambling back to his feet, Bobby thinks back to the stories his grandparents used to tell him when he was a kid and he’d visit them for the summer, only back then they were just hogwash meant to keep him out of the lochs. But he remembers most of the details about the shapeshifters—of their equine form, of their human form—and, most importantly, how to kill them were he ever unfortunate enough to be in the exact predicament he is now.

Delta’s fully submerged by the time Bobby loads the gun, her arms flailing atop the water when she’s able to surface for a breath. “Del, I know you’re busy, but I need to know where to aim!” he yells to her, unable to see anything beneath the black waves.

“I’m coming in!” he yells again, wading into the loch up to the midpoint of his shins. Far enough to reach out and grab her, but not so far that he’s liable to lose his footing. “We need to get it out of the water so I can shoot, okay?”

Without responding, Delta extends her arm just far enough for Bobby to grab onto it with his spare hand, and he pulls as hard as he can, nearly going into shock when she starts moving with him. He can feel himself treading backwards into shallower water, lets out a final groan as he tumbles onto the shore, the freezing water seeping into the seat of his pants.

As Delta lowers her head to catch her breath, the head of a creature, vaguely resembling a horse, rises above the water. Bobby doesn’t hesitate before pulling the trigger, a single silver bullet hitting it between the eyes with a loud _CRACK!_ that echoes off the surrounding forestry.

He gives himself a moment for composure before he’s on his feet again, running to where Delta’s body lies face-down in the water. The rise and fall of her chest barely registers before he’s rolling her onto her back, her face grasped between his shaking hands, his eyes waiting for hers to snap open and yell at him again.

It’s weird, he thinks, how much he misses her yelling at him.

“Del?” he asks, brushing a few strands of wet hair out of her eyes. “Talk to me, Del.”

With a loud, heaving breath, Delta’s body comes back to life, choking as she sputters lake water from her mouth. For the second time that night, there’s no hesitation as Bobby desperately presses his lips to hers.

All that registers is the solace he finds in her mouth, in the taste of her. God, he’s wanted to do this for _years,_ and he wants to cry with relief when she finally kisses him back.

“You stupid, stubborn woman,” he says between kisses. “What were you thinking? Were you trying to get yourself eaten by a shape-shifting water spirit?”

Scoffing, Delta pushes onto her elbows, eyes narrow as she glares at Bobby as if he didn’t just kiss the life out of her. “Are you joking? I just solved one of your wacko cases and you’re _yelling at me_?”

“Of course I’m yelling at you,” Bobby replies, a rare sincerity laced into his words. “It would kill me if something happened to you.”

Delta rolls her eyes but doesn’t move to bat him away. “Well, cut it out, alright? I have to call Director Koh and I can’t do that with you superglued to my face.”

* * *

Bobby loads the last of their luggage into the rental car, slamming the hatch as he finishes. He can hear Delta inside, turning in their room key to the receptionist, and the sound of her voice brings him more peace than he’s felt in days. Being able to see her, _hear_ her, helps to wash away the sight of her nearly drowning in Loch Ness.

“We’re all set,” she says, sidling up alongside him. “Koh arranged a short flight from Inverness to Glasgow, then home to D.C.”

“I didn’t ask last night, but what’s our official explanation for what happened?”

Delta sighs. “Same as it always is, Bobby. You know it never changes.”

“Something about it still seems off, Del,” he admits. “I spent my summers here. I heard all the stories. Whatever you and Henrik felt when you heard those screams… kelpies don’t _do_ that.”

She offers him a sympathetic smile, her arm grabbing onto his bicep. “A mystery for another day, perhaps. We can’t solve them all.”

Bobby knows she’s right. He’s lost track of how many cases they’ve gone on that still haunt him to this day, doubt creeping into his brain that they hadn’t _truly_ solved it, that they’d left something undiscovered. And, sure, he also knows that someone like him is never going to be fully satisfied. There will always be something to find if you’re constantly searching.

Just as they’re about to bid farewell to Scotland and this doozy of a case, a voice calls out to them from across the parking lot.

“Agents! Agents, wait!”

Turning to face the voice, the two agents groan in tandem as Henrik’s figure comes into view. “Ah, Mr. Ulvaeus. We were just about to head to the airport,” Delta says.

“I know! You almost left without saying goodbye.”

Bobby can’t help but snort. “Not even Shakespeare could write such a tragedy.”

Leaning in closer, Henrik whispers, “So…? What’d you find?”

“Nothing of interest, I assure you,” Delta answers.

“It was aliens, wasn’t it?” When neither of the agents answer, Henrik grins triumphantly. “I knew it!”

“We really must get going before we miss our flight.”

A sudden realization dawns on Henrik’s face. “Oh! Speaking of which…” He hands over a small container. “I brought you two a few snacks for the road. You know, as thanks for taking this all seriously.”

Bobby grins and accepts the offer, peeling the lid off to immediately devour whatever’s inside. But instead of cookies or anything remotely edible, he’s greeted by something brown and green that smells eerily similar to dirt.

“It’s one of my favorites! A combination of sautéed chanterelle and morel mushrooms over a toasted moss cracker.”

“Oh,” Bobby says, trying to keep the disgust out of his voice. “Sadly I’m going to have to decline since I gave up moss for Lent, but I’m sure Agent Salvani will _love_ them.”

Delta barely waits until they’re secured in the car before slugging him on the shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think! I'm open to all comments, criticisms, concerns, etc.
> 
> Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
